With the continuing development of computer electronics technology, new electronic units such as a central processing unit (CPU) can perform more and more functions. Heat generated by these modem electronic units has increased commensurately. Therefore, larger and heavier heat sinks are becoming increasingly necessary to efficiently remove the heat from the electronic units. Oftentimes, mounting devices are required for mounting the heat sinks to the electronic units.
A clip is often used to mount a heat sink to an electronic unit. The clip is usually integrally formed from a metal sheet. A typical such clip is formed by bending the sheet to form a pressing body and a pair of latching arms extending from opposite ends of the pressing body. Each latching arm is bent with a suitable angle relative to the pressing body, and defines a hole therein. However, securing of the clip requires a tool. Attachment and detachment of the clip are unduly laborious and time-consuming.